


Diary of a Young Girl: Continued

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Anne Frank - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Holocaust, Other, Scarred For Life, fictionpress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anne and Margot Frank survived the Concentration Camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry One: 17th April, 1945

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated To: Anne Frank (1929-1945) and Margot Frank (1926-1945). 
> 
> WARNING: This story should only be read by those who understand the Holocaust. This includes realistic depictions of mental scarring and depictions of Concentration Camp life.
> 
> VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED

Dearest Kitty,

It's been long since I wrote to you. I was arrested by the green police on the fourth of August, nineteen-forty-four. We were sent to Auschwitz were me, Margot, and mother were separated from Pim. My long hair was shorn and my clothes were taken. We were given sack-like dress and forced into hard labor. Me and Margot were separated from mother sometime in October and the Nazis killed her once we left, we were sent to a camp called Bergen-Belsen. There, I've been getting thinner and became sick. Margot is sicker than I am. She can barely speak. I threw my clothes away because they were filled with rats and bugs. I cover myself with a blanket and it was cold. It was freezing. I lost hope, until British solders took over the camp and freed us on fifteenth of April, nineteen forty-five. After a request, a solder gave me a new notebook that I can write in but my handwriting is terrible now. I lost everything, I lost my parents, I lost my home, I lost my handwriting, everything except for my sister.

Your dearest, Anne Frank


	2. Entry Two: 20th April, 1945

Dearest Kitty,

I now lay in a hospital bed next to Margot. I often cough violently and a nurse puts a cold rag on my head, trying to keep me alive. The British solders and medical staff are trying to fight my fever, which has infected others in the camp. Margot can barely even speak because of a high fever but she can still smile to me. Janny and Lientje, two sisters whom me and Margot meet and befriended back at  Auschwitz , come by to give us food and water. Margot and I can barely even move. I speak weakly and also move my arms weakly as well. Margot is too weak to move at all. I glad I can still write, although my handwriting is horrible. Yesterday, doctors and nurses bathed us in showers. Although they bathed us like babies, I had no reason to complain. It's been long since I took a hot shower, mud was no longer stuck between my toes. A nurse injected me with something called Lindane, which was used as a treatment to my scabies. I was given a blue hospital robe to wear. The bed I sleep in is very comfortable. The British are taking very good care of us, why did the Germans treat us badly, why?

Your Dearest, Anne


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Kitty,  
I'm still ill in bed, but I have stopped coughing too much. I feel relieved that the coughing will not kill me. I still cough but not violently. I heard for the first time that the Russians are attacking the German capital of Berlin. I feel bad for the people who didn't do anything to support or help Hitler, they have to suffer in the attack. They don't deserve it, like no one deserved to go to the camps. Whenever I sleep, I have nightmares about my previous times here at Bergen-Belsen. I become scared when someone yells or screams. Whenever one dies here, I start to have bad memories. A British soldier fears that I may have PTSD. What do I do?  
Your Dearest Anne,  
P.S. I'm sorry I have only written little paragraphs. Due to my condition I have to get lots of rest, that means I can't write too much.


	4. Entry 4: 25th April, 1945

Dearest Kitty,

I hear that those who died before they were freed are being buried in mass graves. A mass grave is where a bunch of dead bodies are buried together. They may now rest in peace. Those who made us suffer are forced to dump the bodies into the graves. Thanks to the foreign language lessons Pim gave me and Margot, it's very easy to speak with the English. Everyday since the liberation, me and Margot along with others listen to the German stasis from a radio. Janny says that the Nazi regime is falling and Europe will be free after six years of hell, please excuse my language Kitty but that was the word I wanted to use. If and when the Nazis lose power where would me and Margot go, we aren't even sure we have a home anymore. But at least me and Margot have each other, and we have our peace.

Your Dearest Anne.


	5. Entry 5: 2nd May, 1945

Dearest Kitty,

I have some news, news that made cry tears of sorrow and joy. I heard a recording from a German general named Weidling, who announced something important in my old friend Lies Goosens' hometown of Berlin. A truck came into Bergen-Belsen playing the recording for all of us to hear, including me, Margot, Janny, Liejtie, Lies, the arrested Germans, and the British liberators. I decide to write down what I heard below.

"On April 30th, 1945, the Führer committed suicide, thereby abandoning everyone who pledged an allegiance to him. You, our German soldiers, followed the Führer's orders, and were determined to continue the fight of Berlin, despite that our ammunition ran out and the fight was already lost. I hereby order immediate cease-fire! Every hour you fight on, only prolongs the terrible suffering of the civilians and our wounded. In agreement with the Russian troops high command, I ask you to surrender now! Weidling, former commander of Berlin's defense area."

I cried when I heard this, I cheeks were covered in tears. The man who made us suffer is dead, dead and gone. Without Hitler, the Germans who loved him have nothing. Margot is starting to cough less now and I am now able to walk, shaky and sick but I have still regained my ability to walk. I can't walk long distances and I still must rest. Now that the Third Reich is gone, what will happen to us, all of us who suffered.

Your dearest, Anne.


	6. Entry 6: 4th May, 1945

Dearest Kitty,

The British soldier I befriended, his name is Col. Daniel Williams, brought me a radio so I could listen to updates from the BBC. I heard rumors of mass suicides occurring in Germany, most of them after Hitler's death. These are high ranking Nazi officials. You probably think I would care less, despite what they did, I personally think suicide is a horrible choice. The Nazis need to be men and face the consequences instead of cowardly killing themselves.

Who knew I would make a quick recovery, I was suffering from typhus for more than a month and I made a quick recovery. The doctors were very impressed and considered me lucky. Col. Williams suggested that I relocate to the new DP camp for Bergen-Belsen survivors but I want to stay here with Margot. She is still sick but I want to stay with her until she could get better herself. I don't consider myself cured because an illness could come back.

Since the liberation of Bergen-Belsen I often look at myself in the mirror. I had beautiful skin and beautiful long hair. I thought I was beautiful and everyone thought I was beautiful. When I came here before the British freed us, my long hair is now gone, it has not even started to grow back yet. I'm almost as thin as other former inmates who became real life walking skeletons. My skin was covered in dirt. I may have shorn hair and be very thin but I consider myself lucky. I have my sister, my parents and home are long gone but the Germans never took my sister. I love Margot and she is all I have left, and I'm glad.

Your Dearest, Anne Frank.


End file.
